


Half of me

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Cym but with Twoie. I wanna spoil some but I can't bring myself to.
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Half of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/gifts), [Stargazer19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Templeschool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231726) by [Stargazer19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19). 
  * Inspired by [Into the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139770) by [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00). 



> It was only meant to be Twoie's gem getting pulled out but it kinda just went full on 'Twoie Ep' from there :P

Twoie had appeared a while before the Cluster emerged. He had known what was going to happen and was prepared to help Steven and the rest of the gems. It could range from going on a mission, to simply helping out Steven with reaching something on a high shelf. Steven loved Twoie like he was his older brother (Which he kind of was)and Twoie thought of Steven as his little brother. Twoie had made it his mission to make a better future for everyone, even if it meant his future didn't exist.

So when he found himself and Connie were stuck in Garnet and Pearl's grasps he was concerned and worried. This was one thing he _really_ needed to prevent from happening to Steven. In fact, it was one of the main reasons he wasn't back at his time. White was trying to convince Steven that he is fooling himself; he is Pink Diamond. Steven almost fell for it until he heard Connie yelling "Steven don't listen to her! She's trying to mess with you!" Twoie on the other hand was struggling to get out. He saw White diamond's hand getting closer, and closer to Steven. It was like time sped up and slowed down. He wasn't going to stand by and see Steven live through one of the worst moments of his life **_"NO!"_** Garnet was sent stumbling backwards and she released her grip on him, while Pearl wasn't quite close enough to drop Connie, but she did step back and loosen her grip on Connie a bit. He noticed that White Diamond was now looking at him and stopped. She quickly turned back to Steven and started moving again.

Twoie made a beeline for Steven, he quickly ran as fast as he could. His powers wouldn't let him speed up for some reason. He pushed Steven out of the way and took his spot. Luckily for Twoie, during that time, White diamond had blinked so she dismissed the fact that he seemed taller; she thought it was just his Pink showing. She grabbed him not long after he pushed Steven, so he didn't get the chance to move.

_"Twoie!"_ Steven screamed, He watched in horror as White diamond said _" **It's time to come out, Pink." **_While she tugged on his gem. " _NOOO!"_ Both Steven and Connie, both of them terrified of seeing her lift up the shirt and tugging at Twoie's gem. The gem was fully out now and White diamond dropped Twoie as if he was a piece of garbage and the gem was in her hand like a precious treasure. Twoie blacked out.

* * *

" _-Twoie, Twoie!_ " he heard as he woke up "Twoie! Please! Wake up! Look at us! Please!" Steven said

"Please, Twoie!" Connie said.

Twoie opened his eyes and looked down and lifted up his shirt weakly "My gem.." He said quietly, he turned his head around to see the gem was reforming. It went from Pink diamond, to Rose Quartz, to the final form the two younger kids hoped for and the older one knew would appear; Twoie. It slowly lowered to the ground and looked around until both the human and gem half's eyes met. Twoie was filled with the same sensation he had a few years ago. To be whole; to be complete. He needed it. Without thinking he takes a step forwards and falls onto the ground, out of Steven and Connie's arms. 

"Twoie!" The two kids say in concern.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he pleaded. "Please... I-I need it... I need it..."

"What is this? Where is Pink?" White diamond booms.

"She's gone" Pink Twoie whispers, annoyed that he has to go through this twice, if his human half were okay with it, he's poof White diamond on the spot. He also doesn't want to screw up the time stream more than it has been (He can thank his human-half for that too). 

"What did you say? Answer me!" She demands. Pink Twoie turns to face her.

"Quick, cover your ears." Human-half Twoie whispers, the other two do as told as he also does it.

"She's **GONEEEEEEE!!!!** " The diamond-half yells as the floor cracks. White stumbles backwards along with the gems in her control.

The kids all are covering their ears, it's not really effective but it still works a little. Pink Twoie turns to face Steven, Connie and his human half. He slowly walks to them.

"Where do you think your going?!" White asks. Human Twoie reaches out and tries to crawl with little success. "Help, please" He whimpers.

"Hold on, Twoie." Connie says as she starts to pick him up.

"We got you." Steven says as he walks over to help. They lift up Twoie and start bringing him to his double. The gem walks too.

"Don't you take one more step!" White warns. Pink Twoie continues to move to the kids. "That's _enough!_ " she shoots the lasers out of her eyes. The kids watch as diamond Twoie puts up the shield. The trio starts walking again by the time gem-half Twoie lowers his shield. "Ahh, you little!..." She attacks again, he uses his shield to counter once more, frustrating White. "Don't you raise your shield at me!" the eyes of all the gems in her possesion glow along with her eyes. "I only want you to be yourself! If you can't do that, I'll do it _for you!_ " Pink Twoie is shot from multiple angles. The shield covers him and keeps him safe. The kids are unharmed thanks to Steven's shield. White diamond and the gems under her spell fell to the ground. "Stop, your hurting them!" both Twoie and Steven say in union, earning a quick look of surprise from Connie. The trio and Diamond Twoie keep walking until they meet in the middle. "Here" Connie says to Gem Twoie.

Connie and Steven slowly hand Human-half Twoie over to Gem-half Twoie. Both halves are met with a feeling of being a little bit less emptiness as they embrace. Human Twoie breaks into tears of joy and Gem Twoie smiles, they laugh and dance around like they did last time, but with an extra audience member. The two fuse and feel together, whole; complete. A now, fused Twoie takes their place, with the tears of joy.

"Twoie!" Connie and Steven exclaim, relieved and happy that he was back. Both of them dashed over to hug him. "Are you back together? Are you _you?"_ Connie asks.

Twoie looks at Steven as he replies. "Yeah.. I've always been me."

White begins hitting the floor with her fists " _NO!_ You are Pink Diamond! That is _Pink Diamond's gem!"_ The kids on the ground start giggling. "You do not _look_ like this! You do not _act_ like this! You are not _half human!_ Your just... Acting like a _child!!!"_

"We _are_ children," Steven says

what's _your_ excuse." Twoie finishes. All three of them burst out laughing. a light pink blush appears on not only White's face, but the gems' faces and even the diamond mech. Pink lights up the whole room.

"What's happening? What is this? What's wrong with them? They're turning... Pink! I don't understand... _I'm_ in control, I..." she gasps "Something's wrong with me! _NO!"_ She lets go of the gems under her control. They all regain their color and fall to the ground.

"Guys!" Both Steven and Connie say as they run to the gems, hugging them.

"Are you ok!?" Pearl asks

"Ughh, what happened" Amethyst said, really hoping to get an answer.

"I think Steven and Twoie got through to her." Just then the B-Team came in.

"LISTEN UP YOU NAIL-HEAD!, THE CRYSTAL GEMS ARE HERE TO- huh?" Bismuth yells.

"Steven! Twoie!" Peridot says as she races over to Steven first.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, look at White. She's shakin' like a piece of chalk!"

While everyone else was busy talking, Twoie took this opportunity to go talk to Pink Pearl.

"Wh-what happened...? Where am I?"

"Welcome back." He lays a hand on Pink Pearl's shoulder. "I'll tell you on the way back to Earth, that is, if you'd like to come." She nods "But how would you like the nickname, Volleyball?" The pearl smiles "Volleyball?" she thinks about how Pink always had silly little names for everything. "I love it."

* * *

Back on Earth, there was a concert, Sadie and the suspects were on stage "♪-Well baby, that's ok. I'll drive us to outer space! Where we can't hear what people say. I know I don't have a plan. I'm working on that part. At least I've got a van,♪ so let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive me van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart!♪~" Just as the song ends, the diamond mech lands, most of the town thinks it's part of the show but Sadie drops her microphone and stares as the gems, Connie, Steven, Twoie and the diamonds all appear after the arm ship is lowered.

"Steven! Twoie!"

"Dad!" They both yell as they run to hug him. All of them fall to the floor and laugh.

"Welcome home- Huh?" Greg says The Sun incinerator lands and the Off-Colors and Lars all get out

"I predict our long journey through space will be over soon" Padparadscha predicts

"Welcome home, guys"

"We finally made it! Earth!" Rhodonite says. "No more running, no more hiding! No more Diamond Authority!" The group looks up and spots the Diamonds. "Welp... We're cracked" Twoie snickered. Steven on the other hand, tried to reassure them. "Wait, wait. I know what you're thinking, but they're here to help! Off-Colors, meet the Diamonds. Diamonds, Off-Colors!"

"Hello" White says awkwardly, Twoie supressed a chuckle, it wasn't too different compared to White from his timeline. He's _still_ trying to get her to say 'equal lifeforms' instead of 'lower or lesser lifeforms' but either way she _has_ made some progress.

"Ahh! It's the diamonds!" Padparadscha blurts out as Lars trips. The diamonds gasp.

"Padparadscha, it's okay." Lars says

"Hey, Lars, remember Lion?" Steven asks as Lion walks next to Steven and Twoie.

"Hey there, buddy." the space pirate says as he pets Lion. Lion nuzzles him. "Woah!"

"Lars, is that really you?" Sadie asks, wanting to know for sure if it wasn't some sort of trick.

"Sadie!" He rushes to her.

"There she is! It's her!"

"We're about to see Sadie, in person!"

"Hey..." Lars says to Sadie

Padparadscha gasps "Lars isn't going to know what to say!"

Rhodonite shushes her. "Give them a moment!"

"Lars... look at you...! You're-You're a space pirate!"

"Look at you! You're a rock star!" 

"Well..." they laugh together

"I think it suites us!"

"Yeah. Me too!"

The crowd starts begging for another song. "I gotta get back on stage!"

While the two of them were chatting, Twoie pulled Steven aside to give him some advice. "Steven, I just wanted you to know, love is something others choose and sometimes it doesn't work out." He smiled softly "And sometimes you just have to accept that life isn't a fairy tale." Steven sent Twoie a confused face. "You'll understand this soon enough" he said before they went back with the Off-Colors and Lion

"-tally crashed your show!"

"Ha ha! You wish! That honor goes to Steven and Twoie."

"Sorry, Sadie, we'll make it up to you!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Sadie goes back on stage. "Hey, Beach City! We're not done here yet! I'd like to welcome my friend and yours to the stage: Steven and Twoie Universe!"

"Thanks Sadie!" "Thank you, Sadie" the boys thank.

"♪We! Are the Crystal Gems!" Steven began to sing "We'll always save the day! ♪And if you think we can't! We'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world, believe... Garnet, Amethyst, Twoie, Pearl and...♪"

"Steven!" Twoie sings

The diamonds are brought to see Centi and her crew, then they meet up at Rose's healing fountain to devise a plan. When they finally have a plan, they grab all the bubbled, corrupted gems and bring them to the fountain. Steven and Twoie jump right in, Yellow and Blue go to stand in the water and White reluctantly does too.

"♪ If you're staring with your giant eyes, you can see that there's more of us than four of us! ♪ And each one of our new friends complete us! We'll get together and go out for Pizza! ♪" Steven keeps singing

Steven and Twoie glance at each other before Steven smiles at The Diamonds. One by one the corrupted gems become uncorrupted.

"♪ Cause we believe, in peace and love. ♪ And we are here for fun~ ♪" The boys sing together

Centi reverts back to Nephrite and her crew goes back to normal too. Twoie and Steven swim up to her and start a converation. Two gems pop up next to them. Twoie happily them greets while Bismuth tackles Biggs.

"♪ And if you're not, then, let's not fight cause, we, already won! ♪" They continue.

Pearl drops the Heaven and Earth beetles in the water. They go back to normal. Ocean Jasper comes in from underwater with both beetles now on her head. Garnet and Pearl hug. Jasper uncorrupts and comes up from the water and glares at the brothers. She summons her helmet and aims to attack, but sees the diamonds. Amethyst goes over to comfort her and Jasper sinks deeper into the water.

All the uncorrupted gems converse and so do the diamonds for the first time in thousands of years. White looks at Twoie and Steven and smiles. After all this the diamonds go back to their ships, make a peace sign and leave back to Homeworld as Steven waves goodbye.

* * *

Steven is sitting on the beach alone, happily strumming his ukulele along the shore. Twoie approaches him.

"Hi Steven, Are you writing a song?" He said, remembering his own version of this.

"Yeah."

The two lapse into a comfortable silence.

"Room for 3 more?" The boys turn around to see Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Always."

"What'cha playing?"

  
  
"I had an idea.- Well, a song idea but also an idea idea."

"Let's hear it." Garnet says 

"Yeah!" 

"Yes, please!"

Steven looks up at Twoie whom gives him a look that says 'Go ahead' and even a little of 'Please do, I really want to see this.'  
Steven smiles and starts to sing.

  
"♪ I don’t need you to respect me, I respect me. ♪ I don’t need you to love me, I love me. But I want you to know you could know me, ♪ If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind, If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind, If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind, Change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind~ ♪"

Twoie wraps Steven into a hug and The group gazes at the sky and sees a shooting star fly by.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

The hourglass was finally recharged. They fixed it a while ago and with all the drama he almost forgot to check up on it. The gems and Steven protested for at least an hour before giving in- Well, at least the gems gave in.

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I don't either, but I have to. Major timestream stuff." He also wanted to see his family as in _his_ family.

"Okay..." Steven pouted.

"Don't worry Steven, you'll be okay on your own." he said, opening his arms for a hug.

Steven jumped into his arms "How do you know?" He mumbled

* * *

"Bye guys, I love you..." The bright light engulfed him as he went back to his time.

* * *

It's been six months since he became Savior Of The Galaxy. Since he found out his mom was Pink. Since he freed gem kind. Since Twoie went away... He wondered how he was doing. That's something he found himself doing a lot. Steven was sitting on the shore, exactly where they were days before Twoie left. He sighed. He wanted to see Twoie more than anything. But Twoie was right, he did adjust, not that he was too happy about the change. Steven heaved another sigh before seeing a blue, bright light behind him. A thud sounded with an 'Oof' He turned around with glee, recognizing that voice and the same event happening years prior.

"Twoie!" he said after spotting the young man. He ran up to him "Twoie! Twoie! Twoie!" Once Twoie gained his bearings, he hugged back.

"Hi Steven, I missed you."

"How did you get back?"

"Hourglass, duh. How long have I been gone?"

"It's been 6 months"

"I've been in my time for almost a year- 10 months."

"Twoie, we need to tell the gems!" Steven said, rushing his words.

"Okay, but it's temporary. I was gone for, I think, 2 or 3 months in my time"

The two ran back to the beach house and saw the crystal gems discussing what they were going to do.

"-anna live here, they can live here, ya know?"

"But how? We can't fit hundreds of gems, Hi Steven, Hi Twoie, I- Wait what."

Pearl did a double take. She opened her mouth to say something but Amethyst beat her to it.

"Two-man! I thought you left!" She said.

"I did, I just wanted to say hi."

"But what about your time?" Pearl asked

"I'll only be here for about 3 hours in your time, a few minutes in mine." he explained, shrugging

"Group hug!" Steven exclaimed, hugging Twoie.

"Group hug!" Amethyst repeated, roping Garnet and Pearl into the hug.

"Group hug!" Garnet and Pearl said.

"Yeah, group hug..." Twoie said.

* * *

Twoie helped them a _lot._ He told them they should make Little Homeworld for gems to live there, and Little Homeschool to teach gems things and more. He had 15 minutes left and knew exactly what he was going to do with them.

"Guys, I need to show you something." He stepped on the warp, encouraging the others to do so too. The beam of light too them to a floating island. Plants and vines were everywhere, looking old and neglected. Right in the middle there was a gem with a heart shape. Pearl gasped, clasping her hands over mouth.

"Spinel?" She whispered to the mystery gem.

"Hiya Pearl!" Spinel said, not moving a light projection muscle.

"You were here for the past 6000 years?"

"Yep! Just waiting for Pink to come back to finish our game! I totally beat her!"

Everyone felt guilty, especially Twoie.

"Spinel... Pink's gone."

"No she isn't" Spinel denied "She's gonna come back to finish the game, she wouldn't leave me, we're bestest friends." The smile on her face looking more plastic than before.

"Uh, hi" Steven said, stepping forward. "I'm her son" he hoped she knew.

"A what?"

"How do I explain, hmm.. Okay, so I'm an organic lifeform and she had to give up her gem to make me, so I'm also part gem." He lifted up his shirt for proof, which was more than enough.

"She's not _gone,_ she's right there! See?" She said, mostly to herself, gesturing to the gem.

"No Spinel, She's not in there anymore." Twoie shared a knowing glance with Steven. "She's not going to come back. She's gone forever."

Spinel's eyes turned to pinpricks, finally believing them, and poofed.

* * *

"Come on Spinel. Regenerate" Twoie said. "I only have a minute" As if one cue, the Time glass started glowing.

"Uh, sorry guys but I need to go now." The gems and Steven hugged him, let go, and exchanged good-byes as he was consumed by the light.

* * *

A whole year and a half, no sign of Twoie returning ever again. Spinel was pretty sad and mad when she reformed, but she got better with time. Steven had been doing better. He's in therapy and had been for a year. After Twoie left, he remembered the last conversation he had personally with him a year ago

_'Steven, you're a great little brother, you deserve to get help and it would help to tell the gems about all the things that happened to you.'_

_But, I don't want to. I feel like a dead weight when I do and it's not important.' Steven replied looking anywhere but at Twoie._

_'Steven, you_ are _important and so are your feelings, so don't say stuff like that because it's not true.'_

_'B_ _ut it would just cause more problems.'_

_'Steven, look at me' Steven finally looked at him 'Please promise me. It won't cause problems. It'll help, Trust me. After all, I am the master of pillow fights' Twoie hit Steven with a pillow. Steven laughed_

_'Okay, I promise' he said 'But remember that I am armed with_ TWO _pillows' Steven held up a pillow in both hands_

_Twoie gasped dramatically "No! Not two pillows!" The two burst out laughing and Amethyst came in. For a few minutes the 3 fought with pillows. All the while a corner of Steven's mind was mulling over Twoie's words_

Steven promised and he wouldn't break a promise after all. Especially not one to Twoie.


End file.
